Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens driving module and a spring plate thereof, and in particular to a spring plate of a lens driving module having a strengthened structure.
Description of the Related Art
Many mobile devices nowadays, such as mobile phones, are equipped with digital camera functions as a basic requirement, and this is thanks to the miniaturization of lens driving modules. In order to provide automatic focusing or zooming, a commonly used miniature lens driving module is a Voice Coil Motor (VCM), which carries a lens and can move the lens back and forth along an image-capturing optical axis by means of a coil, a magnet, and a spring plate.
However, the spring plate in the traditional lens driving module often has insufficient structural strength and is prone to permanent (plastic) deformation. Therefore, how to strengthen the structure of the spring plate, thereby extending the life of the whole lens driving module, deserves careful consideration.